Best of Friends
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: Elsa is getting a new sister! Elsa, although excited about meeting her new sister, is worried her new sibling will not like her. But Baby Anna has other ideas. Cute stories (series of one-shots) about Anna and Elsa and their first few years together. Hope you enjoy! xx
1. The New Sister

**Hiya! Here's a short story on Anna's arrival, and if it goes well, I might create more chapters, we'll see!**

**Hope you enjoy! xx.**

* * *

Elsa sat in her cherry room, thinking. She was great at thinking, but now she had a problem that she couldn't figure how to get around. She was continuously fiddling with her short, blonde hair by twirling the bouncy curls by the edge of her finger tips. She kept wondering over and over again, _What if she doesn't like me._

She flopped down in frustration on her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had a problem this big. Well, whenever she found about her "Ice Blessings" she promised not to tell anyone in the world, and she meant that. But now, with a new sibling advancing this very moment, she considered telling it about her "secret".

Just as she was figuring out what to do she heard footsteps thump down the hallway.  
"Elsa, Pumpkin!" The loud voice of the King boomed down the hall as he walked towards the rosy pink room at the end of the white hall.

"Daddy!" Elsa cried with a mixture of joy and nervousness. Her stomach was in a knot, but she wanted to be a "brave girl" towards her new sibling.

The King scooped the fragile three-year-old in her air. He loved the tiny girl. Her white-blonde hair, her big blue eyes, the way she held her pencil when she drew a "family portrait" of potatoes on twigs. The only thing that worried the King was her ability to generate ice and snow. He didn't worry about it too much, as Elsa always kept her promises. However, when she got older, she might have to learn how to keep it secret.  
"Elsa! Darling, now look. You have a new baby sister, a girl like you," The King smiled at the fascinated little girl.

"Really? Does she know about snow too?" The small girl asked, looking at her father as if he's said the winning lottery numbers.

"I presume not, Elsa. But she's only a baby, so she can't play right now."

"Oh." The smile on her face turned around. Her crystal eyes drooped in sadness, as she had always wanted someone to play with. However, no one was allowed to come around that often because of her "secret".

"Elsa, she will love you just the same. She is just like a little doll, believe you, me," the King quickly reassured the blonde infant, who looked in the midst of despair.

"Daddy?" She whispered, tickling his ear, "Will I tell her?" The King knew what she meant; will she have to keep a secret from her sister?

"I think it's best if you do, considering the fact I want you to be kept close," The King thought aloud. He thought this was a direct and open response, but when he saw Elsa's face of bewilderment, he simply stated, "Yes, Elsa! You and your sister will have no secrets, alright Sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy! She will have the best sister ever!" Elsa smiled as she hugged her dad close.

The King carried the small girl in the baby-blue nightgown into The Spare Room. There was the Queen lying on the white with violet flowers sheet. The Queen smiled at her husband and daughter as the entered the creamy-coloured room.  
"Hello, darling. Come meet your new baby sister," the Queen beamed to the shy infant.

Elsa stepped forward, anxious to meet the tiny person in her mother's arms. When she finally got to the bed, she saw a beautiful, big-eyed baby, with a fuzz of blonde-red hair. She stared, love struck at the tiny girl, who stared right back at her. They locked eyes, and Elsa knew she'd found her best friend for life in the tiny little girl.

"So, Elsa, your father and I were thinking you could help us choose the name for your new sister, as long as it's not totally ridiculous, okay?" The Queen said, quite seriously to the blonde three-year-old, who looked very happy.

"Umm, Chocolate!" Elsa piped up enthusiastically.

"Elsa, come on! What will the Kingdom think if we called your sister, Chocolate?" The King rolled his eyes playfully at Elsa, who was giggling at the thought.

"I think-" Elsa began. She looked long and hard at the smiling new-born, whose teeth hadn't come, so she looked like she had pink teeth. Elsa analysed the girl before continuing, "- I think we should call her Anna!"

"Anna? That is a very pretty name, where did you come up with that?" The Queen grinned at Elsa. She was glad Elsa had some sense to come up with an actual name, let alone a beautiful one.

"I don't know. I was going to say Candy, but Anna popped out instead. She looks like an Anna, doesn't she Mummy?" Elsa explained to her bewildered parents.

"Yes, she does, Sweetie. That's it, Anna is her name," the Queen declared, clutching the newborn.

Elsa walked steadily over to her sister. She looked at the little pale face of the younger girl. She was so delicately featured that Elsa thought she could mistake her for a porcelain baby doll. Anna had a button nose, blue eyes the colour and size of the sea, and a little rosebud mouth, which shielded her tiny tongue and pink gums. She stared lovingly at her for a long time. She had found a friend in this infant, one she'd treasure forever.  
"Hello, Anna," Elsa whispered, "I am your big sister Elsa! And I can do this." Elsa waved her hands around, increasing the silver swirls in her hand. She threw the swirls up in the air, towards the ceiling. Down came the swirls, but in the form of delicate little fluffs of snow. She smiled at her creation, knowing that she and Anna could play in the snow everyday for every year, once Anna gets old enough to actually play with.

"Elsa!" The King growled gently, but nevertheless showing he was mad, "Elsa, stop! You know you're not supposed to use this in front of a baby! What if your Grandmother walked in and you were busy demonstrating your snow?"

"I'm sorry Papa!" Elsa said quickly, waving her hands in a stopping motion to stop the snow. And by command, it did, with only a thin coat of white dustings on the ground. She looked at Anna, her eyes swimming in tears, and said, "I'm sorry, Anna! I can do that, but I will be more careful, I promise."

The infant didn't look at all frightened at the display of Elsa's snow; in fact she looked like she would love her to do it again.

"Come on, Elsa. We've had enough of your snow for one day," the King ordered grimly, waving his hands in a shooing motion, beckoning the sad toddler out.

"Bye, Anna! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Elsa said as she kissed the fuzz on Anna's head. Elsa left, giving one last look of gloom, before walking out the door and into her room.

* * *

"Anna, it's alright, Mummy's here! No need to cry!" The Queen said to the distressed infant, who wouldn't stop crying.

"Everything alright in here?" The King peeped through the doorway.

"No. Ever since Elsa went out of the room, Anna had done nothing but cry. I can't make her quiet!" The exhausted brunette said wearily to her husband.

"Since Elsa left you say?" The King wondered, screwing his eyes in. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Why, Elsa? Why did you have to but on a grand display?" Elsa said miserably to herself. She was supposed to be colouring in on the kitchen table, but she couldn't stop thinking about the summit with Anna a few hours prior.

She was busy drawing an "I'm sorry" card for Anna, because she wanted to make a great impression on her sister, but she failed shamefully. She drew a massive rock, with tooth-picks hanging out of the end and middle of the rock. She added big circles, a line and a wobbly curved line. Finally, she added some orange squiggles at the top for hair. She hoped Anna would like it, as she put a lot of effort into her card.

"Elsa!" A male shouted from down the corridor. She heard heavy footsteps creaking on the oak wooden floor.

"Yes?" Elsa replied unenthusiastically. Her heart felt like it had been free from its original place, and feel onto the floor, smashed into a million pieces.

"Come here, I need a quick word, Pumpkin," the King said gently to the girl as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Elsa replied, still miserable with herself.

"Look, Anna hasn't stopped crying since you left the room. So will you do Mama a favour and go and talk to Anna. But no magic, unless she doesn't stop crying, okay?" The King looked directly into Elsa's ice-blue eyes seriously.

"Yes! But let me take my card to her!" Elsa picked up the card, and on her short legs, ran up the hall and into The Spare Room.

"Anna?" Elsa called loudly, she hardly able to hear herself over the wailing of her baby sister.

"Elsa, come here!" The Queen ordered her eldest. She looked worryingly frail and tired, mostly because of the labour and partly because of Anna's wailing.

Elsa obediently walked to her mother's side. She looked at Anna and smiled at her. She put her cool hand on Anna's forehead.

Anna stopped wailing when she felt the coolness against her forehead. She looked up, and there she was, Elsa! Elsa's was the most pleasurable voice she had ever heard. Elsa, the girl who could create spectacular snow displays. Elsa, her sister, forever.

Anna grinned at Elsa, showing all her peachy gums. The grin turned into a giggle. What a treat that Elsa was there with her, now there was no need to cry, just to be happy.

Elsa smiled right back at porcelain figure. She loved the blue eyes that sparkled whenever Anna smiled. Elsa was quick to note that there was a significant twinkle in Anna's eye, a mischievous twinkle.  
"I'm going to have some fun with you," Elsa whispered, as she leaned into Anna's ear, inhaling the fresh baby-scent.

Elsa, although edgy to do so, produced a piece of paper to her sister. Although the drawing didn't look anything remotely like Anna, the Queen knew who it was intended to be. She smiled at Elsa, whose shifty eyes made it clear that she felt very guilty about the whole snow situation.

"It's alright, Elsa. You were only trying to show that you were not going to keep anything from your sister, and that's alright," the Queen reassured the miserable and guilt-ridden Elsa.

"I'm very, very sorry!" Elsa blurted out, and along came the tears.

"It's alright, Sweetie!" The Queen pulled Elsa in for a hug.

As Elsa was crying, she felt warmness on her face. Although it was only a small patch of warmness, it made her feel much better. She opened up her big eyes and saw only Baby Anna putting her small hand on Elsa's face, just as Elsa had done to Anna a few minutes prior.

"It looks like you and Anna will be the best of friends," the Queen smiled at Anna's small gesture, even though only being a few hours old.

Elsa wondered if the Queen knew just how right she was.

* * *

**Did you like it or not? Review if you wish, and if you do like it, well there might be more chapters on the way. **

**-TheFrozenSnowflake xx. **


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Hiya! I decided to make anothe chapter. I hope you enjoy xx.**

* * *

Elsa looked out the window, she knew it was morning. The birds were singing, lambs were skipping, and Anna was yelling. She had not stopped howling all night, and now Elsa was getting sick of it. Although Elsa loved Anna with her whole heart and more, there was only so much crying she could take from the five-month baby who lived with her.

"Anna! Hush!" Elsa yelled to her Parents' bedroom. Anna still slept in the crib beside her parents' bed, in case she needed feeding, winded, or changed.

"Elsa! Anna is only five months old! She can't understand you!" The King replied, his voice booming down the walls of the hall and directing itself into Elsa's room.

"But I'm tired! I haven't slept all night!" Elsa complained, throwing herself violently down to the ground. _Well_, she thought, _I might as well get up._

"Elsa! I hear footsteps where are you going?" The King asked who seemed more distraught than ever, this particular morning.

"I don't know. Library, I think," Elsa replied, shoving on her night-robe and slippers before heading up to the Library.

_I wonder what happened to the yelling,_ Elsa thought as she skipped down the beautifully furnished, white corridors. _Oh well, I guess maybe Anna has some sense to stop, _Elsa thought, but then regretted it almost immediately. Sure, Anna could be a bit loud, but she was always her sister, and not to mention how fun a five-month baby can be!

Elsa was passing the Grand Hall, when she peered in. It was beautiful, she couldn't argue with that. It had space and it was far away from her parents. She looked at her hands, then at the Hall. A mischievous grin lit up Elsa's face. _Why not make a Winter Wonderland?_

Elsa ran into the Hall, laughing happily as she threw silver dust in the air. It came back at her, softly landing at her feet and on her. She made cliffs of snow, and ice-rink and even an igloo! Laughing, as her three-year-old mind was working fervently, she had a snowball fight with the wall. She made more snow, and more, until she was standing half-a-metre in the air. Dancing, around and laughing to herself, she didn't even acknowledge the thought of her rousing her parents' suspicions.

* * *

The King was lying in the bed, tossing and turning, trying to get back to sleep. His "Fathering" mind kept waking him up. _Something is happening which should not be, _it told him. The King tried earnestly to ignore the thoughts. He couldn't hear anything, so it must be a false-alarm.

"Darling, do you hear something?" The Queen turned to her husband suspiciously.

"No, Dear, why do you ask?" The King asked, getting more sceptical by the minute.

"Well, and maybe I'm just imagining this, but it sounds like someone laughing at the top of their voice," the Queen bit her lip nervously. She didn't know what she'd encounter.

"Where's Elsa, again?" The King asked, trying to join the dots together.

"Library, why?" The Queen asked.

"That laughter sounds much too excitable than a book!" The King said, screwing his eyes in.

"Elsa loves books, my Dear!" The Queen argued with her husband.

"She can't read yet! And the pictures in her books aren't even that funny. I've read them all twice to her!"

"You don't think Elsa is doing something she shouldn't, she's far too good!"

"Three-year-olds and mischief go together like cats and cream!" The King stated, shuffling out of the door and into the hall.

* * *

"Elsa! This is so fun! Why did you not think of this before?" Elsa said excitedly to herself and she sleighed down the massive cliff she created for herself. Her blonde hair was waving wilding in its ponytail, her blue eyes sparkled with glory and her smile lit up the room, as she was basking in the sun of glory.

"Elsa!" The King yelled from down the hall, his footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Oh, no! I have to get rid of it!" Elsa said frantically, as she began to thaw the cliffs of snow._ No, no! He'll eat me alive,_ Elsa thought, panicking as she finally thawed the ice-rink. All that was left was the snow itself, but that could be easily done. The snow was thin coating of white fairy-dust, by the time her father came strutting through the door.

"Elsa! What has been going on?" The King demanded, pointing at the white feathery, thin sprinkling that was under his feet.

"How did that get there?" Elsa mumbled in a surprised tone.

"Elsa, no lies! Where did that snow come from?" The King demanded his tone more angry and his face red.

"I created a Winter Wonderland to play in!" Elsa announced nervously, not eyeing the King in his angry eyes.

"Elsa! This should not be allowed! Do you hear me? This sneaky, manipulative tactic is completely out of bounds!" The King yelled angrily at the tearful three-year-old.

"Yes, Father, I understand," Elsa said sadly, thawing the dying dazzling of snow under her feet.

"Now go to your Mother, and she will say some things to you as well!" The King ordered the miserable little girl, who slouched in sadness as she walked.

* * *

"Elsa! You should know that you are very naughty for making snow in the Grand Hall! It is strictly for Balls and not for devious Winter Wonderlands. Never again do I want to see you creating snow in the Grand Hall!" The Queen scolded the unhappy and self-shamed three-year-old. Although Elsa was a bubbly, bright little girl, inside she had very little self-esteem, and even the slightest scolding would set her off in a miserable trance.

"Yes, Mother!" Elsa sighed depressingly, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Now, you may stay in here until you learn to be good!" The Queen punished Elsa, whose self-beating was punishment enough.

"I know, I was bad, and I'll stay in your room," Elsa said, as little sprinkles of water came out of her eyes.

The Queen slammed the door shut and locked it, forgetting about the Baby Princess Anna.

Elsa looked long and hard at her baby sister and sighed. Her eyes were even bigger, her fuzz of hair, became bouncy little curls along the top of her head. She had about three teeth, which made her looks less strange, as Elsa thought.

"I was a very bad girl, Anna! I created a Winter Wonderland in the Grand Hall, and that is forbidden, that means I can't go there, I think," Elsa explained woefully to Anna.

"Coo-coo!" Anna cooed, with a twinkle in her eye, that Elsa could surprisingly understand.

"You think I should create a Winter Wonderland here? Oh, I don't really know," Elsa said unsurely, to her little blond-red headed sister, who was smiling mischievously.

"Coo-coo!" Anna seemed to edge Elsa's whirling thoughts on. Elsa looked the little baby dressed in a green frilly nightgown. Her sea-blue eyes looked up at Elsa in admiration and mischief. Elsa, wanting to look like a fun big sister, knew what she had to do.

"Alright! But don't tell Mum or Dad!" Elsa warned, grinning back at the infant, who was kicking her chubby legs excitedly.

Elsa wove her hand in a circular motion. She generated the silver sparkles and sprung it from her hand to the ceiling. The snow came down like feathers from a dove. Elsa grinned at her sister. She then, with all her might, pushed a soft, white cliff from the window. Although there was less room than in the Grand Hall, it was still fun to create a Winter Wonderland, especially for her baby sister.

"Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Coo!" Anna exclaimed with delight, her eyes dazzling at the mention of it, as if she could understand what exactly Elsa was saying.

"Okay, if you wish, Your Majesty!" Elsa giggled and she began to roll a tiny snowball into a great big boulder. She then rolled a smaller ball on top of it, and then an even smaller one. She sculptured the face in such a distinguished manner that it looked a bit real. The sugar-coated snowman had a buck tooth, an oval race and two holes for eyes, as she couldn't get coal or twigs for the eyes or arms.

"His name is Olaf!" Elsa announced to Anna, "Say "Hi Olaf!""

"Coo!" Anna smiled at the snowman Elsa had built.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a deep voice, pretending to be the snowman.

"Coo!" Anna screamed elatedly.

* * *

"Dear, where's Anna?" The King asked his wife who was drinking a cup of black tea.

"Oh, I thought you had her!" The Queen exclaimed, jumping from her cushioned chair.

"No, don't tell me you left her with Elsa!" The King said discontented and annoyed.

"Oh, I suppose I did! I hope nothing too bad had happened!" The Queen said, making her way towards the door.

* * *

"Anna! Olaf loves you and so do I!" Elsa announced happily to her sister, who was in the midst of pleasure.

"Coo!" Anna replied, as if to say, "I love you too!"

"Why do you always say "Coo"?" Elsa giggled, "Say Elsa!"

"Coo!" Anna cried with happiness.

"No, El-sa!" Elsa grinned at her little sister, who was laughing at the top of her lungs.

Just as Elsa was about to say something to Anna, she heard the click of the door lock, and the high, gentle voice of her mother, "Elsa! Is Anna with you?"

"No!" Elsa lied right through her teeth.

"I'm coming to check anyway, so you better be on your best behaviour!" The Queen warned, turning the door knob.

Elsa bit her cherry lip, she was about to be found out, and it was too late to thaw everything. She knew she'd be in massive trouble. She started to sit on the bed and weep. Tears were forming in her eyes, and flowing down her pale cheeks like a never-ending river. She knew that she'd be banished to her room, and not be allowed out until the next day.

The Queen opened the door and gasped. Snow- everywhere! Her whole room was cover in white, sugar-like dust. There was a cliff up against her wall, and a snowman, facing Anna. Everything looked white, fluffy and peaceful, except a distressed Elsa, who was crying hysterically, obviously deeply worried about the whole incident. She felt a flash of pity towards Elsa, but the three-year-old had to be punished.  
"Elsa! What have you done?!" The Queen exclaimed in shock.

"Winter Wonderland for Anna!" Elsa gasped between sobs.

"Oh Elsa! I thought you learned your lesson!" The Queen said, disappointed with her eldest, and she even felt a tiny bit betrayed.

"I just wanted Anna to think I'm a wonderful sister, who would do anything for her!" Elsa howled, her breathing rate increasing with the amount of melancholy in her heart at the moment.

"Anna loves you, Elsa! Come here," the Queen sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the miserable Elsa in for a quick hug. She felt so sorry for Elsa, that she didn't have the heart to tell her off.

"Elsa!" The King boomed, coming into the white, sugar-dusted room. He looked angry, so angry his face turned bright red.

"No, Hun, leave her be. This was all for Anna," the Queen calmed her husband down.

"Really?" The King's face began to soften, "Then you should clear this up, this instant!"

Elsa sadly got to work, thawing the beautiful feathery snow, making sure not a speck of snow dusting could be seen.

"I'm sorry Anna, I had to thaw the snow," Elsa apologized to Anna, who looked a bit gloom.

"El-sa," Baby Anna cooed.

"What did she say?" The Queen gasped at Anna.

"El-sa!" Anna said, this time with more energy. Anna looked lovingly at her big sister, who had stopped her tears, and replaced her emotions with love and happiness instead.

"She just said her first word!" The King announced out of shock.

"Anna!" Elsa rushed to the crib to give her baby sister a big, long bear hug. She knew she'd get punished pretty soon but for the moment, and just for the moment, it didn't matter.

* * *

**What did you think? If you want you can review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflake xx.**


	3. Elsa goes to School

**Hiya! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the same sort of format as the last the last two. **

**Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

"El-sa! El-sa! Let go, let build Olaf!" One-year old Anna exclaimed in excitement. She was only a baby, but had managed to string a few words together to somewhat make sense.

"Oh, Anna, I'm sorry, but my new tutor, Lord Bergman, has come to teach me about important work. I'm sorry, but I can't play with you today," Elsa explained apologetically to Anna, whose sparkling eyes dropped down in despair.

"No, El-sa, build Olaf!" Anna huffed angrily, letting salt water seep through her dazzling eyes, and roll down her cherry cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I really wish I could, please don't cry," Elsa begged woefully, wiping the stains of Anna's cheeks.

"I go away. Bye, El-sa," Anna sighed, and crawled in the opposite direction of her sister, who was in the midst of misery and guilt.

_Never mind, Elsa, I'm sure Anna will be your friend after school, _Elsa thought to herself in the rare light of optimistic view. Times were getting tougher, and her powers were getting icier and stronger by the minute. They often left a trail of ice and snow whenever she was upset, anxious or depressed. The guilt left by Anna only led to tiny, crystal-blue icicles forming on her finger-tips. She quickly dismissed them before walking steadily to the study, were Lord Bergman was.

She walked slowly down the creamy-white halls, acknowledging the frosty skirting and the snow-white doors. It looked beautiful, as if Elsa herself had covered them with snow. Elsa smiled at remembering how she and Anna played in her snow, dancing and laughing. Elsa could almost hear the ringing of laughter and the shout of joy escaping from Anna's cherry-pink mouth.

"Princess Elsa!" A voice boomed from up the hall.

"Oh, I'm coming, Lord Bergman!" Elsa called, scurrying down the oaken floor with a thunderous stomp.

Elsa finally got to the door of her study, and there was the moustached man, looking stern. He was a ratty-looking man, with a caramel, bushy moustache, which looked like twigs were stuck just beneath his nose. His nose itself was crooked and circular, which made his dull, grey eyes look fearsomely strict and harsh. His cheekbones stuck out, razor sharp. His body was lean and hunched, so he looked like he had a lump on his back. He was dressed in an admiral suit, although he wasn't a sailor. Elsa though him very strange, and hoped he wasn't as severe as he looked.

"Ah, Elsa, good day," Lord Bergman said acerbically, looking at the pale, crystal eyed girl coldly.

"Good morning, Lord Bergman," Elsa mumbled shyly, as she didn't know what to make of this peculiar, crooked man.

"As from now, you shall call me "Sir". Is that clear?" Lord Bergman asked curtly, before bending his head down and writing.

"Yes Sir, of course," Elsa said politely, although she thought that this man was horrid and abrupt.

"Take a seat. And explain to me why you were late. I will have no lateness, or you will do an hour of extra studying, alright. So why were you late?" Lord Bergman asked frostily, screwing his eyes up so they looked like thin, thunder clouds.

"I-I was thinking about my sister Anna, she is a darling, and I just was thinking of how we play in the snow all the time!" Elsa explained, her eyes gleaming at the thought of playing in the snow with Anna.

"You mean to tell me you play in the snow even in the hottest days of summer?" The stone-eyed man spluttered in disbelief.

"Of course not, Sir," Elsa patched up quickly, beating herself up over how she almost let it slip.

"Then what do you mean?" Lord Bergman demanded at the frightened young heir, whose lips were quivering.

"I was exaggerating!" Elsa burst out frantically, though she could feel the ice particles forming on her hands.

Lord Bergman looked at Elsa heatedly; he hated exaggeration or lies of any sort. He glared at her, making her feel very small and foolish. Elsa was sure she was going to blast him if he didn't stop glaring at her. She felt the ice wriggle out of the delicate, four-year old finger tips and fall onto the floor with a crack. The tutor jumped in surprise and looked over the table. His eyes widened at the icicle at Elsa's feet.

"Elsa! Why is there an icicle on the floor?" He demanded sullenly

"I- don't know. We are having some bad heating, um-yes-that's it," Elsa lied, biting her fingernails.

"It's only September!" The teacher argued with the dodging, avoiding pupil, who would not look at him in his witchy-grey eyes.

"Let's not talk about this; I need to learn the "ABC!"" Elsa said without conviction, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, but you're four, you are ready to learn about economics!" Lord Bergman announced.

"How can I ever learn ek-on-mics if I don't know how to read or spell it?" Elsa asked logically, arguing gently with the strict, blunt teacher.

"Fine, Elsa, but you are on my last nerve!" Lord Bergman warned coolly, lowering his high and squeaky voice until it sounded almost ghost-like.

Elsa sighed and shook her blonde head in frustration; this was going to be a long day!

* * *

"Anna, don't cry so, my little sunbeam," the Queen comforted her distressed baby, who was crying a river of tears.

"El-sa…go…away!" Anna wept, gasping for air. Her tiny nose was as red as a rose, her cheeks were flushed scarlet, and her dazzling, sparkling sea-eyes were downcast, making her look very depressed.

"Ah, Anna, don't worry, I'm sure Elsa would never leave you," the Queen sighed as she pulled Anna in for a quick hug. The Queen looked at Anna, her blue eyes focusing on her daughter. Yes, she saw the love in her heart, and the heartbreak of Elsa parting with her. The Queen knew they had a very special connection, one that all sisters have, but rarely show.

"Me want Elsa, now!" Anna demanded, wracking her tiny, petite little hands on the hard, oak floor, and then sobbing again out of pain.

"Alright Dearie. Elsa will be back anytime soon, I promise," the Queen smiled at the woebegone Anna. Her tiny little red-blonde curls cascaded down her head to the tip of her sharp, little shoulders. Her eyes, sea-blue and full of mischief and wonder, were now replaced with remorse, despair and depression.

"Yes?" Anna asked hopefully, and then sniffed a bit long one, sounding like a dog that has a cold.

"I didn't know we had a dog in the house, Mother!" A tiny voice remarked gleefully.

Anna turned around, hardly daring to hope. But yes, there she was, Elsa! Elsa, the fair-haired, mischievous companion that knew just exactly what to do, the girl that had the beautiful crystal eyes that looked like blue icicles during the dawn, Elsa, the girl that could create snow and snowmen and would play with her for hours on end in the snow.

Anna looked joyfully, her sadness and sorrow lifting at once. She stuck out her tiny arms and squealed in delight. She gazed hopefully at the taller girl, whose hair was braided down to the bottom of her shoulders. She grinned from ear to ear as Elsa embraced little Anna, nuzzling into the warm, light blue overcoat Elsa wore. As Elsa nuzzled into the green silky nightgown Anna had on her.

"El-sa!" Anna smiled merrily, staring at Elsa who was beaming happily at her younger sibling.

"Oh, Anna, how I missed you! Lord Bergman was truly horrific!" Elsa sighed revealingly; glad to get away from the "Miserable Old Cow".

"Olaf?" Anna asked cutely, making her eyes wide with hope and smiling hopefully.

"Yes Anna, let's build Olaf," Elsa agreed, before scooping her up and staggering along to the Grand Hall.

"No leave me," Anna said happily as she remembered her pain a few hours earlier.

"I promise I won't fully, intentionally leave you," Elsa promised solemnly, as she whisked silver dust into the air to create a sugar-coated floor.

"Yes?" Anna asked, her glittery blue eyes circular with hope and confirmation.

"Yes, Anna, it's a sister promise," Elsa confirmed happily, as she threw a midget-sized snowball at Anna who fell down into the soft white powder that seemed to endlessly stretch, to a one-year old infant.

Anna grinned toothlessly, only having nine of her teeth. She loved the fact that Elsa had come back and she had made the unbreakable "Sister Promise", which was the first of many "Sister Promises", which still had to come. But, for the happy-go-lucky joyful, Baby Anna, all that mattered was the moments she lived in, which was spent with Elsa as much as possible.

* * *

**Just want to say thanks for all your amazing reviews! They made me smile!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflake xx**


	4. Nurse Anna

**Hiya! Sorry for the lateness. Three weeks already? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I enjoyed making it!**

**Hope your summer has got off to an amazing start, and for those of you that are still at school, hang in there, only a few more weeks to go!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!" Anna called as she shook her sister violently. The young, fair-haired girl, was lying on her side, her thick eyelashes brushing her pale, lightly freckled cheeks. Anna grinned when she saw Elsa murmur, and shifted on to her side, knocking Anna clean off the bed.

"Yeah?" Elsa mumbled and her eyelids opened half-way, it was like seeing only the bottom of icy-blue crystals.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Two year old Anna shouted as she scrambled onto the bed.

"No, Anna, it is only six O'clock, and I feel hopelessly unwell," Elsa said as she coughed, deep and growling, like a roar of a bear.

"Why?" Anna asked, backing away from Elsa's "bear" cough.

"I might have a cold," Elsa suggested as she nuzzled down into the toasty covers of her duvet.

"How? You are the cold!" Anna giggled at the suggestion.

"I know, but I have gotten a cold before, Anna," Elsa reasoned, feeling irritated with her bubbly, talkative sister.

"Oh, well, you go to sleep, and I go and let you sleep," Anna offered, kissing the top of her sister's warm forehead.  
"Ouch!" Anna cried in shock.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"Your head is warm! It's burned me!" Anna wailed.

"Yes, it's a sudden change in temperature that gets people," Elsa giggled as she shut her eyes to rest.

Anna tip-toed quietly out of their cherry pink room. What could a five year old do their own at six O'clock in the morning? Then she had an ideas! She skipped down the perfectly polished walls of the frosty corridor, and into the kitchen, were she say the kindly maiden Gerda, who was scrubbing the navy-tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Hi Gerda!" Anna beamed as she saw the plump, genuine face of the maid.

"Oh, Princess Anna! Whatever are you doing up at this hour?" Gerda asked.

"I wanted to play with Elsa, but she is sick. So, could I have a hot water bottle for her, please?" Anna asked sweetly, making her ocean eyes bigger than before.

"Oh, why certainly. Is Princess Elsa alright? Will I need a doctor?" Gerda asked, her heart racing as she thought of Elsa being ill.

"Well, she has a cough, it sounds like a bear!" Anna said solemnly, sensing something could be desperately wrong.

"She could have the Whooping Cough! I shall send for Doctor Bjork right away! That child could be seriously ill!" Gerda exclaimed, dashing to get the Messenger Boy.

"I'll wait, then," Anna muttered to herself impatiently, folding her short, chubby arms and rolling her ocean-like, sparkling blue eyes.

Anna sat on a nearby chair, her stomach churning. Although she was only two-years old, she felt that there would have to be something wrong with Elsa to have to call a doctor. She couldn't help but let the salty tears fall from her eyes to her lime-green nightgown. Once they started, they couldn't stop. They flowed like a violent river leaking through her eyes. Her button nose was soon raw, as if someone had pinched it too hard. Her baby-faced cheeks were stained with water and her mouth turned upside down and continued to quiver, even if she didn't want it to.

"Now, the doctor will be here any moment! My, my! Where did all that water come from? A water fountain?" Gerda teased lightly, as she mopped up Anna with a handkerchief.

"Will Elsa be okay?" Anna asked as more fresh tears rolled down her lightly freckled cheeks.

"Well, I don't know. And by the way, I must fill up that hot water bottle you asked me for!" Gerda said as she collected the jar from the cupboard and filled it up with steaming water from the stove.

"Here you are Dearie! Now, don't let me see you put your hands too neat the centre, it's boiling. Here, have a dishcloth," Gerda said, handing Anna a red and white checked dishcloth.

"Thank you, Gerda!" Anna expressed her gratitude to the compassionate house-maid of the castle.

"No problem, now scurry on and find Elsa. The Doctor will be here any minute now!" Gerda said as she watched Anna patter over the tiles and onto the oak floor of the Hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was not in good conditions at all. Her nose ran like a waterfall, her eyes brimmed with salty water, which seeped through her eyelids. Her throat was raw and a burning flame. Her mouth was completely dry like the Sahara Desert had come and planted itself in her mouth. She felt so dizzy that the room seemed to be spinning around. She couldn't sleep as she felt undeniably restless. She just felt awful.

"Ugh! What can I do to sooth this burning throat?" She thought out loud. Her curious and intelligent mind was working fervently as she questioned the possibilities to get rid of her blazing throat. Then, the answer! It was so simple! So splendid! So extravagant, that Elsa gave herself a pat on the back.  
"Of course! Why not make a bit of ice the cool it down?" Elsa reasoned, circling her hands to create a blue shimmer of sparkle. It was so delicate and unreal that one would be captivated in its beauty.

Suddenly, it started to spin out of control, the blue sparkles became icy thorns spreading themselves all over the room, to create daggers, plastering their impeccable room with hard, solid ice.

"Elsa! I'm back, this time with a hot-water bottle!" Anna announced from the Hallway.

"No! Anna! Don't come in!" Elsa screeched despite her burning throat of fire.

"Why? The doctor will be hear any moment!" Anna said, imitating Gerda's soft voice.

"Get out!" Elsa cried, losing her patience with her powers.

"No! I've got to look after you!" Anna argued.

"Anna! Please!" Elsa begged, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Anna turned around the corner, skipping lightly with the water bottle. She stopped once she hit the door. She calmly opened the shut, white-oaken door that was a barrier between them. And there she saw it. She saw the ice creeping up the walls. She saw the swirls of snow lying peacefully on the floor. She saw Elsa, curling up as if she wanted to disappear. She saw the white braid of the older girl down her back vibrating, as if she was uncontrollably crying.

"No, Anna! You shouldn't have come in here! Look at this mess!" Elsa gasped between muffled sobs.

"Oh, Elsa, it's fine," Anna sad, running to comfort her tearful sister.  
"Oh, ah! It's so cold! Why couldn't you make warm snow?"

Elsa giggled at Anna's absurd comment. Anna was the only person who would come up with strange sentences like that. Elsa felt her heart warm as Anna put her loving, short arms around Elsa's back. Elsa felt the room evaporating. She felt the warmness of the room increasing. She quickly uncurled herself and sat up bolt right. She looked around the cherry, bouncy room that was covered in piles of snow. The snow started to shrink, it got smaller and smaller with each glance Elsa took of Anna.

"Anna! Look!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow! What did you do?" Anna asked, grinning from ear-to-ear, portraying all her pearly-white.

"Nothing! I didn't thaw it or nothing! It just happened when you came in and showed love!" Elsa thought out loud, scratching her blonde head of hair.

"Love will thaw!" Anna giggled and she threw the tiny remainder of the snow about.

"Too true!" Elsa replied smiling cheerfully at her little sister.

"Now, here's your hot water bottle and lie down! You might have the Big Bad Cough!" Anna said, feeling intelligent.

"The what?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Only smart people like me know about the Big Bad Cough," Anna explained patiently, screwing her eyes in and breathing slowly as if she was talking to someone years below her.

Elsa lay down and giggled at Anna's display of pretend wisdom and held her hot water bottle close to her with the dishcloth around it.

"There's the doctor!" Anna perked up, rushing to get the door as she heard a knock. The room was completely ice and snow free but had a distinctive chill to it, like your were standing in the middle of winter.

As she opened the door, she saw a tall, skinny man with a red leprechaun beard. The beard was curly, and he had a massive, crooked nose, with a distinctive protruding bone. His chin stuck out and his cheeks were sagged beneath his bones. He wore glasses, making his small, almond, grey beady eyes larger. He wore a smart black suit with a bow tie and a purple, red and white striped shirt with his top button undone.

"Good Morning, My Lady, are you Elsa?" The doctor asked, his voice sounding husky and dry.

"No, I'm Anna! Elsa's over there, with the braid!" Anna pointed to the white silken duvet covers with a small girl under them.

"Now! Whoa, it's a bit chilly in here!" The Doctor shivered, gritting his creamy teeth.

"I know," Anna said, winking a flash of her blue eye to Elsa.

"Right then, Princess Elsa, what seems to be causing you trouble," Doctor Bjork asked kindly, eyeing the girl's tired face.

"My throat hurts and my head and I have a big cough!" Elsa complained, demonstrating her cough.

"Yes, that cough does sound quite familiar. Now, I'm going to put this stethoscope on your chest and I want you to take a big breath in," Doctor Bjork commanded Elsa to do.

"Now, breathe out," he said after a few seconds.

"Now do the same on your back. Breathe in… now breathe out," he said as he thought about Elsa's results.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Elsa prompted the doctor as we wrote in his rouge notepad.

"Ah, you just have the common cold. Nothing serious, but you will have to rest and keep warm for a few days, hear me now?" The Doctor ordered.

"Yes, oh thank you, Doctor Bjork!" Elsa thanked smiling at him with gratitude.

"I bid you a good day and a fast recovery, Princess Elsa. And I bid you a good day too, Princess Anna, take care of your sister now!" The doctor smiled as he exited the room.

"Bye Doctor Bork!" Anna waved, mispronouncing the name.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed furiously.

"Bye, now," the doctor grinned, suppressing his laughter from the girls. He walked out of the freezing room and into the white walls of the warm of the Hallway, shutting the door behind him.

"There, you are fine! What time is it?" Anna asked beaming like a ray of the sun at her sister.

"About seven, Mama and Papa should be up now," Elsa said, swinging her sister's chubby, baby hand.

"Elsa! Anna! Up you get! It is morning!" The booming voice of the King came from behind the door.

"We are! And Elsa's ill!" Anna yelled back.

"Oh! Elsa, Pumpkin, are you alright?" The King said, rushing into the bright, girlish room of the two.

"I'm fine! Doctor Bjork just came and said I have the common cold, I just need to rest," Elsa explained cheerfully to them.

"I see, I guess Nurse Anna will have to look after you," the King of Arendelle ogled the girls with a twinkle in his eye.

"Anna has been a burse in more ways than one," Elsa winked at Anna, "love will thaw."

* * *

**I think I'll post more chapters, we'll see. **

**Review if you wish, and all your reviews have made me smile!**

**Until next time!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	5. The Fallout

**Hiya! Another chapter for you! I think I'll do about two or three more chapters.**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I loved them all!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx **

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Hurry up!" Anna called from the Grand Hall.

"Anna, I'm coming! I just need to help Papa with one more task!" Elsa yelled back.

"Humph!" Anna sulked folding her pale arms and sitting unmovably on the floor. She was frustrated with waiting for Elsa to do this and that, and never getting time to play.

"Thank you, Father. I will help you again tomorrow, I can't wait until I'm Queen!" Anna heard Elsa say courteously to their father from up the hall.

_Why be Queen, when she could be Princess and play! _Anna thought angrily, screwing up her delicate face.

"Anna! I'm coming!" Elsa called, running down the hallway like a stampede of elephants. She never liked to keep the impatient, hot-headed Anna waiting, but a job was a job, and her job was to be Queen.

When Elsa arrived at the hall, Anna didn't rush up to her, grinning from on freckled little cheek to the other. Instead, Anna was sitting in the middle of the hall looking angry and glum all at once. She didn't even acknowledge that Elsa had come in to the hall. Elsa thought this behaviour was very absurd and very un-Anna-like.

"Anna! Hello?" Elsa said uneasily, thinking something was wrong.

"Oh, hello traitor!" Anna said angrily to her shocked older sister.

"Anna! What in the world are you talking about?" Elsa asked, shaking of her stun.

"Oh, Father I can't wait to be Queen!" Anna mocked Elsa in a high, squeaky voice.

"Oh, Anna, I didn't realise that you were getting fed up!" Elsa apologized loosely.

"I don't care! Elsa! I don't want to play, now! So go and do your jobs! I'm going to go and play on my own!" The feisty three year old flared up and toddled out of the room, stamping her little heals on the ground.

"Anna! That's not fair! A job is a job! And I have to do it, whether you like it or not!" Elsa flared up, showing her fiery side, in spite of her usual coolness.

"I don't like it! I never get to play with you anymore! You are always Queen and not Elsa! Bye-bye Elsa, I don't want to talk, now!" Anna yelled, screwing her delicately featured face and running away.

"Fine then! See if I care two cookies!" Elsa retorted, screwing up her delicately featured face in the same manner as Anna's had been.

Elsa sat on the floor, playing with her snow, grasping, then thawing it, grasping then thawing it and so on. She nibbled her lip trying to think what had just happened. This was their first argument ever, and it had been a very heated one. Her blue particles swirling from her hand became thicker and darker with every thought. She decided she would stop, to forbid any unwanted explosions coming from her hand.

_What just happened? _Elsa thought to herself, as she stood up to get some fresh air, trying to shake the argument out of her white-blonde head.

_Will things ever be the same between Anna and me again? Oh, I hope she isn't too upset! _She thought as she raced out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna, a very forlorn and mournful Anna, was talking to the painting of Joan of Arc in The Portrait room. She sighed as she recalled the whole event to Joan.

". I wish that we'd make up, but we had a big fight, and it was all my fault! I wish I didn't be angry with her! Oh Joan! This is a night-mare, and now Elsa will never forgive me! What will I do?" Anna sobbed, uncontrollably bleeding tears from her ocean-like eyes.

Anna looked at Joan, and interpreted in her own mind, what Joan was saying.

"_Elsa is your best friend ever! And you'll be friends in no time," _Joan said to Anna, cooperatively.

"You think Elsa will be my friend! Oh Joan! I don't know, she seemed mad!" Anna sniffled, her face beetroot red.  
"Elsa will never be my friend, and I will never be happy!" Anna declared as she burst into a series of wails and sobs.

* * *

"This fresh air is amazing!" Elsa said as she took a breath of the crisp autumn air. She was relieved to get away from all the tension and destruction she felt she had caused.

"It's all my fault!" She told herself over and over and over again. She sighed to think how she had hurt her sister and had got mad at her. Elsa often felt the best way to get rid of problems is to run away and be free of them.

"I know! I'll make Olaf, and talk to him! That'll help!" Six year-old Elsa whizzed out her snow in a stunning blue ball of icy light. She swirled her hand round and around until a perfect figure of Olaf appeared, as if out of nowhere, which it technically did.

"Olaf! Oh, how happy I am to see you!" Elsa smiled happily at the buck-toothed, jolly snowman.

Elsa heard Olaf through her own mind, and presumed what he was saying:  
_"Elsa, Anna loves you and will accept your apology with happiness and gratitude,"_ Elsa heard the snowman say.

"You think that Anna is waiting for me and is ready to accept my apology? Oh, Olaf, that might be a bit farfetched, I don't know," Elsa sighed miserably at the snowman.

"_Nothing is ever too farfetched, Elsa. Only fear is farfetched_," Olaf replied through Elsa's six-year old brain.

"Oh, Olaf, it's all my fault, if I hadn't have done all those jobs, Anna would be my best friend, and you'd be in the Grand Hall at the minute, just waiting to get caught, then Anna and I would launch a snowball at Papa," Elsa explained woefully, letting tears seep through her crystal eyes.

"_Anna loves you, it was an angry way of showing how much she loves you_," Olaf said, uncharacteristically wisely.

"Thanks Olaf, you are a great friend!" Elsa hugged him, he was cold, but the cold was never uncomfortable for her.

"_You should apologize, and be the bigger sister. Anna is just waiting for you to say sorry, and she will too!" _Olaf seemed to smile at Elsa.

"I'll go and apologize, but if she declines, then I'll cry a river!" Elsa thought out loud, thawing her snow friend.

* * *

Anna sat, facing her companion, with tear streaks down her face and a rouge nose, she talked to Joan about her problem with Elsa.

"But Elsa will never like me ever again! And I will be sad all day long!" Anna declared as new tears leaked down her rose cheeks.

"_Oh, she will, Anna. She loves you with all her heart_," Joan reassured the remorseful Anna.

"But, Joan, she doesn't like me anymore! I was a bad, bad girl!" Anna admitted, as she wept.

"_Then say sorry, because that makes everything better. I promise_," Joan said, comforting Anna, who was sinking into the ocean of despair.

"Okay! I'll say sorry, but if she still hates me, I'll be sad forever!" Anna said, as she skipped out of The Portrait Room to find her sister.

* * *

Elsa was in her cherry pink room laying on her snowy-white duvet cover. She rehearsed in her child-like brain what to say to her feisty little sister.

"_Anna, I am very sorry for being very angry and doing my job for Father?" No, that sounds like I'm blaming her, _Elsa argued with her mind.

As she looked up to the ceiling, another image came back. This was a girl approximately about the same age as Anna. This young girl had a big problem too. Her new sister was advancing, and she was wondering if the little baby would like her. This young girl was arguing with her mind too. And that young girl was she, Elsa!

"And I thought Anna would hate me! But Anna loves me, and if she really does, she'll forgive me!" Elsa thought out loud, her heart racing, pumping a gush of blood through her body.  
"Anna!" Elsa called, her mind fuming and her heart pumping enthusiastically.

"Elsa?" Anna replied in the distance.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled again, following the noise coming from the Grand Hall.

"Elsa!" Anna bellowed back from the top of her tiny lungs, smiling with glee.

Elsa finally arrived to the Grand Hall, breathing heavily, and grinning like cat's got the cream. She looked at her little sister, her strawberry blond waves bouncing with joy, her pink little cheeks, her bay face, dusted with only a few little adorable freckles her button nose and her bright, shining eyes. Elsa just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Oh Anna! I am really sorry! I didn't mean to get angry at you, you are the best sister in the world, and I love you!" Elsa apologized remorsefully, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Elsa! I am sorry! I was a bad, bad girl, and you are going to be the best Queen ever! I love you too!" Anna replied, equally as regretful.

"I'll never be mad at you again, and I'll always make time to play!" Elsa smiled in between the tears dripping down her face like raindrops.

"I'll never be mad at you, and you can do your job. It is good to do," Anna replied, with identical tears falling down her cheeks. She held out her short, chubby little baby arms to her older sister, who then imitated her actions. They quietly sobbed into each other's shoulders, both glad they had each other.

"There!" Elsa announced as she departed from Anna. She wiped her eyes before continuing, "Anna, do you want to build a snowman?"

"I thought you would never say that again!" Anna replied eagerly, taking her sister's hand.  
"Joan said that you would be my friend, and she was right!"

"Really! Olaf told me you'd be my friend, and he was right, too!" Elsa told Anna, shocked at how identical they were.

"Well, let's build him!" Anna edged her sister on, her bright eyes shining with joy.

"Okay! Ready?" Elsa asked mischievously.

Anna nodded.

"Then here it goes!" Elsa sighed happily, creating a blue speck of snow and launched it into the air.

"You're the best sister ever!" Anna declared as she got hit with a tiny snowball of crispy white sugar.

"No you are!" Elsa replied, and she was surprised to find how much she meant it.

* * *

**Review if you wish, and remember to keep writing!**

**Until next time  
**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	6. Elsa's Birthday

**Hiya! I decided to make a birthday special. **

**Hope you are having a great summer, and if your not off yet, hope you are enjoying your last few weeks of school!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**

* * *

Anna woke up at the crack of dawn, she couldn't imagine why she had woken up. She normally rested until at least seven, unless of course she was itching to play with Elsa in the snow, but they had already done that the night before, and she knew Elsa was tired. Then it clicked- today was a very special day- it was Elsa's birthday!

"Elsa is seven! She is a big girl!" Anna thought out loud excitedly, as she looked out the window. It was a beautiful, crisp day in March, the sky was red and pink, like someone had gone over it with water colours, the grass was so healthily green, and the sun cracked through the branches.

"I will not wake Elsa, I'll make a party instead! But what will I do? Elsa's the one with the magic, and I can't do anything!" Anna said remorsefully to herself, but then a bright idea came to her blonde-red head. She could make something for Elsa!

Anna quietly got to work, with several massive pages, scissors and colouring pencils, a needle and a piece of white thread. She started to cut the pages into snowflakes- Elsa had shown her how to make them over the Christmas Holidays. They were very pretty and very real-looking, Anna was satisfied with her work. Then, Anna drew a three-bodied potato in each center of the snowflake, with an orange line sticking out of its center"face", two circles just below its "forehead", and two squares sticking out of a line, that was just above his "chin". But, in the center snowflake, Anna drew a girl with long orange hair and another one with long yellow hair. They were holding hands and smiling out of a pink line. The yellow-haired girl wore blue, and the orange-haired girl wore green. The yellow-haired girl had her stick-elbow bent and had little blue stars, with two twigs coming out of the side of each point, coming out of her "hand".

Anna took a long look at her work and carefully put the thread through the thread and began to sew them together at the back. The stitches were very big, but Anna didn't bother much about that. Once they were done, Anna turned her attention to the single page she had left out.

She folded the page in two, unevenly. She drew the same two girls on the front of the page as on the snowflake. Then she opened the "card" up and inscribed a message:  
_Elsa  
Hapy birday  
u r de betest sisther evr  
luv  
Anna xoxoxox_

She then got some Newspaper and wrapped her "gift" in it, with the card, and tied it with a rather long piece of thread. She smiled as her gift was ready. She hoped with all her four-year-old heart that the person she admired and loved most in the world would love it.

"Elsa, I hope you'll love it! What time is it?" Anna muttered to herself, as she took off to find the Grandfather Clock in The Portrait Room.

She heard Elsa's tender footsteps, and took off, she couldn't let Elsa see her gift; it would ruin the surprise. So she ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, which, for a four-year old, was pretty fast.

She finally made it to The Portrait Room, bursting for air. She took a quick glance at the tall, polish, oaken clock that lingered at about eleven feet. It said ten to eight, which meant she spent almost two hour perfecting her gift for Elsa. How she hoped her older sister would like it.

"Oh, Joan, if only Elsa loves this! I will be the happiest bunny ever!" Anna declared, screaming delightfully, while jumping up and down.

"_Ah, but she will, Anna! She will!" _Joan seemed to say in Anna's head.

"I hope so!" Anna grinned, showing all of her pearly-whites.

"Anna?!" Elsa yelled, concerned her sister was up to mischief.

"Have to go, Elsa's waiting for me!" Anna smiled as she toddled of to her room.

"Anna! Where were you! I was so worried!" Elsa inquired, shaking her white-blonde head.

"Oh, you know me, just being- uh- me!" Anna lied right through her teeth.

"Well, please tell me where you are going, I was afraid of a fire bursting out!" Elsa declared, throwing her arms up.

"Oh please, that only happened once, and the cooks put it out in under five minutes!" Anna replied.

"Well, it could jolly well happen again!" Elsa stated.

"Fine, I'll tell you where I'm going. But, Elsa, you're seven!" Anna burst out with joy.

"Eh? What?" Elsa asked, an air of bewilderment blew over her pale, petite face.

"Happy Birthday!" Anna cheered, her voice echoing the whole castle.

"Wait, is today my birthday? My, I suppose it is!" Elsa gasped, astonished she forgot her own birthday.

"Well, I remembered!" Anna teased lightly to Elsa.

"Yes, thank you, Anna!" Elsa smiled at her younger, bouncy sister.

"Well, I've got a surpr-" Anna began but she was soon cut off by the booming voice of her father.

"Elsa! Anna! Get dressed, and come to breakfast!" The King bellowed from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Anna yelled back enthusiastically.

"Now, what were you going to tell me?" Elsa asked, eyeing the younger, rosy-faced girl.

"None of your business, Your Highness!" Anna giggled, tapping her button, lightly dusted with freckles nose.

"Alright, alright!" Elsa smiled, waving her hands in a timeout sign.

They both got dressed in their best party frocks. Elsa had she ocean blue dress, with a white petticoat underneath, a matching bow on her shoulder, a black, velvet bow around her waist and frills around the skirting part. She had deep blue pumps with silky, ocean bows on them.

Anna had a similar frock- a lime green lower half, also with a white petticoat underneath. Her top half was velvet black, with a snowy-white bow separating the halves. Her lower half was puffier than Ela's and her top had long, white, flowery designs going down her side to her waist. She had lime green shoulder-sleeves with a black bow on one. Her shoes were black, with lime green bows on them to complete them.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said with a confident smile.

"Oh, thank you. You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller. I mean more beautiful!" Anna stumbled to get out her words, remembering the rule of "beautiful", which Elsa had taught her.

"Thank you," Elsa sighed happily, grinning at Anna's display at awkwardness.  
"I'll do your hair. You really shouldn't wear it as a lion's mane."

"Hey! But alright, you do my hair!" Anna grinned eagerly, sitting down on their white, cushioned chair.

Elsa carefully brushed Anna's waves, which reached to her shoulders. She loved the colour of Anna's hair, like melted butter mixed in with marmalade. She scraped it up into a high ponytail, hoping to give Anna a rather different style, opposed to her usual pigtails.

"I love your hair colour. It's beautiful," Elsa said, admiring her silky hair.

"I love your colour of hair! It's better than mine!" Anna replied, smiling at her praise.

"My hair is the result of my powers. I would probably be naturally brown, I mean look at my dark eyebrows," Elsa explained, wrapping the band around Anna's thin hair.

"But it's still pretty!" Anna piped up.

"Thank you, you are really sweet!" Elsa said lovingly.

"You are sweeter!" Anna smiled.

"Well, now your hair is done, what do you think?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Anna screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Oh, Elsa! You are the best sister in the universe!" Anna declared as she gave Elsa one of her "too-tight" hugs.

"I'm glad you like it," Elsa said modestly, then she sat down to do her own hair in a matching ponytail as she had done Anna's as.

"We are twins!" Anna giggled as she saw Elsa's matching hair.

"We always were," Elsa corrected Anna happily. She took the arm of her younger sister, who had hid her present behind her back, and skipped happily to the breakfast table.

"Ah! There you two are, and might I say you look simply stunning!" The King beamed at his two daughters.

"Thank you, Father," Elsa smiled happily as she eyed her dress with satisfaction.

"And Happy Birthday, Elsa! You are at the age of wisdom now," the Queen smiled at her eldest.

"And here are your gifts," the King presented Elsa with a bundle of gifts.

Elsa carefully tore open the wrapping paper from her Grandmother. She gasped as she saw the very expensive, silky kimono. It was paper-white, decorated with orange and red flowers, with a red side-line.

"Your Grandmother was on holidays in China, and picked out this expensive robe," the Queen explained about her mother.

"It's wonderful! I love it!" Elsa pronounced as she hugged the kimono close to her chest.

_Wow! That was a really big gift! Elsa might hate mine! _Anna chewed on her hangnail as she looked at her expensive, beautiful robe.

"And now for our gift," the king announced to his radiant daughter.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, attacking the package like a pack of hungry wolves. She tore it open and fished out a small box and an icy sparkly frock. The frock was ice blue and had sparkles all over it. It had a white petticoat underneath, and long sleeves. It was about up to her knees, and perfect for The Snow Princess.

She opened the velvet box, and uncovered a silver necklace, in the shape of the heart. She discovered words inscribed at the back of the heart.  
_To our Darling Daughter Elsa  
On your seventh birthday  
Long live our Queen  
Lots of love  
Mama and Papa xox_

"Oh, Mama and Papa, it's beautiful!" Elsa whispered, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Well only the best for our Best Girl," the King hugged Elsa.

"Hey!" Anna cut into the conversation, a face icy air to her voice.

"Sorry! One of our Best Girls!" The King quickly corrected himself.

_That was a beautiful gift! Oh no! Elsa will hate mine, and think it's babyish! _Anna thought sorrowfully to herself.

"Anna, why do you look so gloom?" Elsa asked her down-in-the-dumps sister.

"What? No! Let's go and have breakfast!" Anna gushed, running towards the table.

"Anna! What's that behind your back?" Elsa inquired curiously.

"No-nothing! Stop fussing! Let's eat!" Anna hurried, sweat beating down her forehead like she had a heart pumping out water.

"An-na?" Elsa said, screwing her eyebrows up, and her hands on her hips.

"Okay, fine! It's a gift, but it's not good! It's babyish!" Anna sighed regretfully.

"Let me see it," Elsa asked, reaching out for the soft package.

Anna reluctantly handed her sister the gift. She bit her lip and started to bleed tears of anxiety. She wished Elsa would like it. She wished she, Anna, could disappear.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed as she saw the hand-made gift. She thought it was perfect. She loved the snowflakes, but best of all she loved the drawing of them in the middle. She took the card and read it over and over again. She didn't care about the misspelled words. It was impeccable the way it was.

"You hate it don't you?" Anna said, crying a bucketful of tears.

"I love it! Oh Anna, this is the best gift I could ever wish for!" Elsa declared as she threw her arms around Anna.

"Huh?" Anna asked confused, "but the robe and the necklace, and the dress?"

"They were great gifts two, but yours has so much love in it, it would melt my powers away!" Elsa said as she sobbed happily into Anna's bony shoulders.

"Not really?" Anna gasped worryingly.

"It's a metapour!" Elsa said wisely.

"Metaphor," the Queen corrected.

"Yes, yes. I love it. You are the best sister ever! And I wouldn't trade you for all the gold and treasures of the world!" Elsa's muffled voice came from behind Anna.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"Because you are worth so much more!" Elsa sighed as she departed from Anna.

"And you are worth more than everything in the world! Thank you for liking my gift!" Anna smiled happily.

"I couldn't dislike it if I tried!" Elsa declared, pulling Anna in for one last hug, embracing the power of love.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! Review if you wish.**

**I'll probably do one or two more chapters about these two.**

**Until next time**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	7. Please, don't Leave me

**Hiya! I think this is my last chapter. If you want me to continue for a few or one more please let me know in your reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This part is set after the visit to the trolls. Elsa and Anna are back in the castle and Anna is laid to rest peacefully in her bed. This is where the isolation begins. **

"Father, you don't really mean I have to shut Anna out? Do you?" Elsa bit her lip, nervously glancing at her father, who looked stern.

"Elsa! This is for the best. You could have killed your sister!" The King retorted, staring coldly at his eight-year-old.

"I nearly killed her!" Elsa gasped. She knew that she nearly killed her sister, but her own father putting it into words made it all the more serious. Elsa's face began to go pale, not her natural pale tone, deathly pale.

"Now, that's alright, but you know what Pabbie said, you must learn to control your powers, or fear will be your enemy!" Elsa's father warned her, making her relive the awful moment.

"But, Anna and I, we are best friends!" Elsa sobbed.

"You need to do this Elsa. You are no longer going to play with Anna until your powers are under your control!" The King said severely.

"How will I do that?" Elsa asked. She felt the ice growing on her fingers. The spikes grew until there were ten ice daggers hanging from her finger-tips.

"You see! Elsa you need this!" The King argued.

"I see, Father! I shall do what you ask," Elsa sighed, tears seeping to her cheeks. She walked solemnly to her cherry bedroom, were the sleeping Anna was resting. She glanced over to her "baby" sister and smiled woefully. Anna's long lashes dusted her lightly freckled cheeks, which were round and rosy. She smiled even in her sleep, and her new platinum blonde streak was as prominent as ever.

"Anna, this is for the best. You will no longer play with me so I may not hurt you. I have done enough damage to haunt me for the rest of my life. But, I shall always love you, and you are my best friend. I hope I don't cause you too much pain, but I have caused a lot of pain. Please forgive me, and remember that you are my friend, even though I will not talk to you as much. I am sorry, Anna! Please forgive me for what I have to do!" Elsa sobbed, kissing the pale forehead of her sister remorsefully.

"Good night, or rather good morning Anna. Sleep well, little sister!" Elsa wept. Soon, there was an eerie silence, only broken by the muffled sobs of the woebegone Elsa.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! We have to play, now!" Anna shook her sister violently as a flood of excitement came to her face.

"Anna, leave me be!" Elsa said sternly, but was shaking with sadness and regret.

"Elsa, don't be like that. It's time to play!" Anna prompted eagerly, her ocean eyes lighting up with hope.

"Anna! No, I don't feel like playing today!" Elsa announced coldly. Her ice-blue eyes swimming in tears.

"Alright. Why are you sad! You can tell me anything! We are best friends!" Anna smiled, giving her sister a bear hug.

"Anna, I-I have to go!" Elsa stammered, squirming away from her sister's hug.

"Elsa! Please, don't leave me!" Anna yelled from the distance.

* * *

"Come on Elsa! Don't let it show!" Elsa urged herself as flawless, killer spikes of ice formed on her fingers.  
"PAPA!" Elsa screamed from the bathroom, curling herself into a small, white-blonde and blue ball.

"Elsa! Why are you sad?" Anna knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Did you have an accident?" Anna giggled, but tried to sound concerned.

_How did she know about my accident? _Elsa thought to herself with immense surprise, but then she realised that Anna was talking about a very different kind of accident.

"No Anna, of course not! Is Papa coming?" Elsa asked, her spikes becoming much bigger.

"Oh, Mama and Papa had to go quickly down to the village to go to something. Why wouldn't you play with me?" Anna inquired curiously, with a hint of betrayal to her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't play with you right now. You have to go!" Elsa ordered, her voice cold and anxious.

"Do you hate me? What did I do? But if you do, then just remember I love you and nothing will change that, Elsa. Goodbye!" Anna told her sister, before bursting into a series of tears and her footsteps pattering in a fast motion down the impeccably kept hall.

Elsa suddenly felt her ice thaw, but couldn't see the reason why. The ice got smaller and smaller, until her fingers felt damp, but bare.  
"What did I do?" Elsa muttered to herself curiously.

* * *

"Elsa! Hates me! But why?" Anna mumbled through broken sobs. Her face was beetroot and her eyes were swollen. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but Anna knew that her heart did. She finally couldn't take the crying anymore and drifted off into semi-consciousness.

As she slumbered, she dreamt she was with Elsa:  
_They were playing in the soft, silky blanket of snow. Elsa was calmly throwing the snow in the air, as if she was making the snow come down from the skies above. Then, a wind-storm came, all of the sudden. Anna saw Elsa being blown away. _

"_Elsa! Elsa! Come back!" Anna cried woefully as her older sister was swept away. _

"_I'm sorry Anna! I have to go!" Elsa replied in the distance. _

"_Elsa!" Anna cried, collapsing down on the cold, wintery ground below. _

"_Goodbye Anna!" Elsa's faint voice whispered in the wind. _

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she sat up on her cherry-blossom duvet. She rubbed her ocean eyes and shook back her strawberry-blonde hair. She saw Elsa standing there, with a concerned expression on her face, and was frozen on the spot.

"Are-are-are you alright?" Elsa asked anxiously, biting her pink lower lip.

"Oh Elsa! I'm fine. It must have been a dream. Elsa, you never went into the bathroom, it was all a dream!" Anna sighed with relief.

"Actually, I came in for my comb," Elsa replied edgily, not wanting to hurt her sister, again.

"Oh, I set it on your bed. Wait! Where is your bed?" Anna shrieked with confusion and dismay.

"I forgot to-um-to tell you. I am-well-uh-um-moving," Elsa trembled, her eyes seeping out tears.

"What do you mean you are moving? We are best friends! You can't leave!" Anna howled with depression. Her pink, tearstained cheeks hurting from the weight of the salt-water.

"I'm sorry Anna! I have to go!" Elsa shook her head sadly.

"Just like my dream! Please don't move!" Anna begged her sister, holding on to her hand.  
"Ow! It's cold and prickly!"

"Yes- I was- outside. I have to go. Goodbye Anna!" Elsa raced out of Anna's room with terror in her eyes and fear in her heart. She plunged through the air like a bullet that didn't know where it was heading.

"Elsa! Please, don't leave me!" Anna called through the distance.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Elsa! It's me Anna! I am sorry for being a bad girl. I will never try and move your decisions again. Just, please talk to me!" Anna begged from the great, white oaken barrier that separated them.

Silence…

"I am very sorry! And I'll be the best sister ever! Please? Let's play!" Anna said eagerly, hoping to get some approval.

Silence…

"Just so you know, I love you and I always will! Goodbye for now, Elsa! Hope to see you soon!" Anna let the tears bleed salty water from her ocean blue eyes.

Silence…

Anna gave one last hopeful glance at the door and walked miserably away, her heart breaking after every trudge.

Elsa heard the footsteps of her little sister departing from her door. She sighed to think how she and Anna have not exchanged a conversation in days. Her heart shattered to think of the damage she could have and will cause.

"Anna! Please don't leave me!" Elsa whispered, as flakes of snow swirled around her room.

* * *

**If you want me to continue on for one or a few more chapters let me know in your reviews. Or do you think that's enough?**

**Until, possibly, next time!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	8. Special Sixth Birthday

**Hiya! **

**I decided to post some more chapters for this story, it is just so fun to write. **

**Hope you enjoyxx**

* * *

"Mama! Papa! I'm six! Isn't that great!" Anna beamed happily as she sat up in her extra-quilted cherry bed.

"I'll say it's fantastic!" The King smiled, happily observing his bubbly, outgoing daughter.

"Yes, and I'll have a party, and my best friends will be there!" Anna sighed blissfully, her ocean eyes going into a daze.

"And who's that, Sweetie?" The Queen asked gently.

"Elsa, Snow-Bear and Chocolate-Brown!" Anna shrieked gleefully, clapping her soft, pale palms.

"Well, I'm, sure Snow-Bear and Chocolate-Brown can make it," the King started anxiously, not eyeing his hopeful daughter.

"And what about Elsa?" Anna asked, with her usual optimistic smile.

"Elsa needs a bit of time to herself, Anna," the Queen explained tenderly, her sparkling blue eyes apologetic.

"She would never miss my Special Sixth Birthday! She loves me too much, right?" Anna asked hopefully, her usual spark slowly disappearing.

"Well, she is thinking about you, don't worry," the King stammered uncertainly.

"She doesn't like me! And I don't care about my birthday! Remember on her seventh one, we were like twins? Well, I want to be her twin again!" Anna demanded miserably, her lower lip quivering.

"I am sorry. However, Elsa will just be excited for you, I know she will!" The Queen tried earnestly to cheer Anna up.

"I don't want a birthday! I don't want a birthday! I want to cry all day!" Anna declared, beginning her birthday with a tear.

"Well, the presents are down in the kitchen, so if you would like to come down, we'll be waiting," the Queen smiled, trying to break the barrier.

"Fine!" Anna wept, her pale cheeks tearstained with woe.

* * *

"Conceal it! Don't feel it! Don't let it show!" Elsa repeated to herself, holding all her emotions in. She shut her eyes very tightly, squishing them against her forehead.

"Elsa, Sweetie, open the door!" A feminine voice came from behind the great oaken door that shut her from the world.

"Coming! Whoa!" Elsa screamed as she saw the fresh swirl of ice creeping up her wall like ivy. Elsa opened the door to see her mother standing there, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Elsa, Anna is upset you can't come to her birthday," the Queen explained shortly, gazing dolefully at the new ice that appeared on her blue wall.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could come, but it's impossible," Elsa sighed, and tears seeped through her ice-like eyes.

"Could you sign the card? It might make her cheer up," the Queen asked her daughter, who was distressed and in despair.

"Yes, I shall," Elsa agreed, taking up the fountain pen and inscribing a message:  
_Dear Anna  
Have a very Happy Birthday  
Hope it's a good one  
and many returns of the day.  
Love  
Elsa xoxo_

"There now, Anna will be glad to see it- Elsa, get your hand off the card!" The Queen gasped, her blue eyes going wide with horror.

"Oh My! I'm sorry, Mama! I just can't help wrecking things!" Elsa sobbed as she saw the card buried under an impeccable sheet of blue ice.

"There, there, I'm sure it was a mistake, don't worry," the Queen said anxiously, twiddling with her long, chocolate hair.

"Oh, but it was a mistake! I'm so sorry! I'll make a new one, I promise!" Elsa cried as she carefully put her gloves back on.

"Why did you take them off?" The Queen asked, looking alarmed.

"I don't know, I found them off the morning. I must have took them off and not remembered to put them on?" Elsa explained, although she was rather confused herself.

"Alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?" The Queen ordered tenderly, pulling in her daughter for a hug.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa jumped in fright, pulling her hands closer to herself.

"Alright, Elsa. I'll ask Gerda to go down to the store and buy Anna a new one. Do not cover this one in ice," the Queen smiled loosely, with a tinge of concern hinting in her crystal eyes.

"Yes, Mother, of course," Elsa said politely, burying her head into her knees in fear.

* * *

Anna was still her lone, cherry room. Her pig-tails had fallen out, looking much like a blonde-red hurricane. She wished that Elsa would be there to play with her, to celebrate with her, and to laugh with her. She just couldn't understand why Elsa had suddenly become so aloof and afraid and cold. She wished that she was invisible so she could see what is going on behind the locked door.

_Surely, _Anna thought, _surely, it wouldn't hurt to try once more, and try to get her to come to my birthday party. _So that is what Anna did.

She skipped through the white walls of the corridor that looked much like as if someone had plastered snow on them instead. Anna smiled as she remembered all the times she and Elsa played outside in the snow, casting snowballs at each other.

Anna gulped as she finally came to the door. The great oaken barrier that haunted Anna as she slept. The great door that eerily never moved, but held Elsa captive under it. The door, which broke Anna's heart. The door that separated the two sisters from each other and from communication.

"Elsa! Please come out! It's my birthday! I know you can hear me! We always have a lot of fun on my birthday," Anna pleaded, trembling with supressed tears.

Silence…

"I know I'm not the best sister, but I'll try to be better! I promise! Elsa! Please! You have to hear me!" Anna reasoned, her tears coming out of the ocean which they were swimming in.

Silence…

"I will not come out until you say something!" Anna vowed fiercely, hoping to win some words.

Silence…

"I will not have any cake, or open any presents! I will not play games, or even have chocolate! Yes, I said it! I will not eat chocolate! Just watch me Elsa!" Anna declared as she perched herself obstinately beside the white skirting.

Silence…

"I cried all day, on my birthday! And you don't even care!" Anna howled, and the tears came tumbling down her freckled cheeks and on to her lime green "party" frock.

Anna heard a sniff, which did not come from her nose.

"Elsa! Are you crying?" Anna asked sympathetically.

Elsa sniffed, unintendedly louder than before. She couldn't help that her powers controlled her, and now were controlling Anna too. She felt Anna deserved better, a better big sister would do.

"Elsa! You are! Please say a word! Please!" Anna begged, banging on the white door with all her might.

"Anna, please go!" Elsa said shakily, her tears crashing down to the ground continuously.

"No Elsa, I've got to stay here," Anna reasoned with the voice behind the door.

"Please? Enjoy your birthday, Anna, you only get one sixth birthday, don't waste it, please," Elsa begged Anna gently. She felt the ice creeping up her arms.

"I want to enjoy it with you!" Anna explained, peaking through the keyhole.

"Well, I'm thinking about you, so-uh-um-Happy Birthday, Anna!" Elsa smiled lightly, seeing a fraction of Anna's watery eye through the keyhole.

"Thanks Elsa! Why won't you come out?" Anna asked, happily enjoying this conversation, "I wish we were close again!"

"Anna, we can't be! I miss it too, but please, go away! Quick!" Elsa hyperventilated fearfully as she recalled the tragic moment of how she harmed Anna.

"Elsa! We were getting along so well!" Anna wailed, stamping her black shoes on the hard ground.

"Please! Go! Go!" Elsa panicked, her heart thumping in fear.

"Okay, bye!" Anna sighed miserably. She gloomily went back to her bedroom, where she had a long, tearful thinking session.

* * *

"Why were you so stupid Elsa? You and Anna could be best friends, now! You're no sister! You're a monster Elsa! A monster!" Elsa muttered remorsefully to herself, as she folded her arms and cried.

"Elsa! Let me in!" The gentle voice of the Queen glided into Elsa's woebegone room.

"Yes, of course, Mother!" Elsa agreed, letting her mother enter the room.

"Right, now please sign this, and don't take of your gloves!" The Queen warned sternly.

"Yes. But Anna thinks I hate her because I chased her out of my room, so I'm not sure Anna would like to see me again," Elsa explained miserably to her mother.

"Anna loves you, she is crying because she loves you so much! Now please sign this, and make sure not a drop of ice gets on it!" The Queen repeated to her eldest.

"Alright, I will," Elsa nodded as she once again took up the blue fountain pen. And inscribed:  
_"Dearest Anna  
Have a very happy birthday,  
and many jolly returns of the day.  
Please, enjoy your Special Sixth Birthday  
Lots of Love  
Elsa xoxo_

"Good Girl, now I'll slip out so Anna may see it and be jolly and lively again. It is hard to see my beautiful bubbly Anna all depressed and in despair!" The Queen said, vanishing behind the white door.

"Happy Birthday Anna," Elsa whispered as she remembered all Anna's previous birthdays.

* * *

"Anna! Oh, Anna! Look what I've got," the Queen teased, patting Ann's bony back lightly.

"Go away!" Anna mumbled sadly.

"Please read the card!" The Queen smiled as she handed the card over to Anna.

Anna sighed as she took up the pink card. She reluctantly opened it to find inscriptions by her mother and father. However, an inscription in cursive handwriting appeared. It was very straight-forward, but had a sense of love to it, as if the person really meant what they were saying.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped happily and in surprise as she saw Elsa's name at the bottom.

"I told you! Elsa really does care!" The Queen smiled, squeezing Anna's arm as she saw the rush of glee coming towards Anna's freckled and rosy-cheeked face.

_Wow! _Anna thought. _Maybe Elsa really does care!_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	9. Yearning for Love

**Hiya!  
I love writing about these two, they are immensly adorable.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
I honestly don't know when it'll end, because I just love describing their relationship,  
although it's different now, as they are estranged.  
Hope you enjoyxx**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled as she saw her ten-year-old sister walking solemnly down the corridor.

Elsa, looking up to see her smiley, cheerful little sister ran to the door of her room.

"No! No! Don't go in there!" Anna begged as she saw the last white-blonde flicker disappearing into the darkness.

"No! Anna screamed, as she fell down to the ground with a cluster of sadness and despair.  
"Elsa," Anna whispered, tapping on the door as lightly as she could.

"I'm sorry," Anna heard from behind the door. It was faint, it was indistinct, and it was vague. However, it was there.

"Elsa?" Anna perked up, her ocean-blue eyes regaining their sparkle.

"No, please go. It is not safe," Elsa told her sister, a little clearer than last time.

"What's not safe?" Anna asked, thinking Elsa was being uncharacteristically indirect.

"Go!" Elsa beseeched desperately.

"Alright! Bye, Elsa!" Anna sobbed as she walked miserably down the hall.

"Bye, I'm sorry," Elsa feebly whispered, feeling completely and wholly sorry.

* * *

"Oh, Mama, I don't think she likes me. She told me to go! Again! It's not fair!" Anna cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Now, now Dear! I'm sure Elsa love you. She's just-um- needs some time alone, okay?" Anna's mother softly explained in her tender tone.

"But she told me to go!" Anna wept vociferously, creating a river of tears.

"Did she say anything that might have helped you understand she loves you?" The Queen asked warmly.

"Well, I think she said "I'm sorry", but it was so quietly," Anna sniffed, rubbing her rouge nose.

"See, she does care about you!" The Queen smiled, giving her little girl a hug.

"I don't know. Mama, why do you and Papa make her stay in her room?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Just, she needs it. It's for the best," the Queen replied shiftily.

"No, it's not! She has to come out!" Anna exasperatedly stressed, her eyes going wide with misery.

"I have to go now, Anna. I'll shall see you at dinner," the Queen hurried out of the room.

"Okay!" Anna sighed. She sometimes thought her parents were avoiding something, something that should be told.

* * *

"I better go and try to get Elsa out," Anna muttered to herself, heading for the door.

Meanwhile, Elsa was taunting herself with horrid thoughts. Thoughts that she couldn't get away from. Thoughts that would raise her anxiety. Thoughts that would make ice spikes. Thoughts that held Elsa captive.

_Your parents don't love you, because who could love a monster like you? They fear you. Anna hates you, she thinks you're a despicable, unkind person. Who would want a sister like you? _Elsa heard over and over again. She had tried to control these thoughts, but now they seemed as uncontrollable as her powers.

"Stop!" Elsa finally yelled, her stomach in pain from all the butterflies of anxiety fluttering.

Elsa rolled over on her soft sheets and sighed. Elsa almost never cried, because she thought it was a sure gateway to her powers getting out of control, but all the anxieties fluttering up at once made Elsa weep. Soft, silent tears came from her eyes and drizzled on the pillowcase.

"Elsa! It's me Anna! Do you want to come and play? Come on! It'll be fun! We can have a picnic, although it's only autumn, we can wrap up! Please?" An excited, sprightly voice came from behind the door.

Elsa considered talking to her sister, it would be a relief, but Anna wouldn't understand.

"I have to study," Elsa replied shortly.

"Aw! Come on, Elsa! What will studying do?" Anna sighed, stamping her foot on the ground.

"It will make me more knowledgeable," Elsa responded.

"I know, but if you study all the time, you'll be like a teapot, you'll just bubble and bubble, then you'll let out steam!" Anna reasoned with her sister behind the door.

"Anna, I can't play with you, I'm sorry. Maybe you can bake cookies or something? I have a- uh- big test for Lord Bergman tomorrow, on- um- History?" Elsa answered apprehensively.

"Right, bye then. See you tomorrow, door!" Anna nodded deprecatingly, turning to go.

"Bye," Elsa whispered, and turned over to get to sleep, trying to make her woes disappear.

* * *

"I wonder if I can get my hands on that key," Anna pondered, her head spinning.

"Well, hello Dear!" A kindly, steady voice came to Anna's hearing.

"Oh, hi, Gerda! I was just wondering if I will ever see Elsa again," Anna asked, her head bent to the side.

"I don't think you're allowed, Dearie. But anyhow, there is a tray that needs to be delivered to Elsa instantaneously," Gerda winked at the mischievous princess.

"Hmm, I wonder who could do it?" Anna asked, sarcastically.

"We have far too much work to do, and we need someone with a steady grip," Gerda grinned at Anna, whose eyes shone with glee.

"I have a steady grip! I'll take it! Thank you so much, Gerda!" Anna hugged Gerda lightly, and ran to get the tray.

"Be cautious my Dear!" Gerda warned, before setting back to work.

* * *

Anna knocked three times, excitedly on the door.

"Dinner, my Dear!" Anna mocked Gerda's gentle voice.

"I'll be there right now," Elsa replied from behind the door.

Elsa unlocked the door to find the petite Anna standing there, beaming like the sun.

"Come and get it while it's warm!" Anna grinned, looking up at the astounded Elsa.

"Hello, Anna, why are you bringing me dinner?" Elsa exhaled, still frozen on the spot.

"I'm working, now do you want it or not, because my arms are getting tired!" Anna complained, setting the heavy load on Elsa's hands.

"Alright, thank you, Anna. That was kind of you," Elsa smiled weakly at her sister.

"No problem, just don't tell Mama and Papa! They'll have my bones for dessert!" Anna cautioned Elsa.

"No they won't, they love you! You are by far their favourite!" Elsa sighed.

"Sure they do! And they love my unicorn too!" Anna said sarcastically.

"Well, thank you, and goodbye," Elsa said hastening through her words.

"Goodbye!" Anna waved, taking off down the hallway.

* * *

"Anna, Darling, where in the Universe have you been?" The King asked around the dinner table as Anna excused herself for being late.

"Oh, I was just-um-" Anna started, her heart racing through a marathon.

"She was playing outside, the dear child. Just a little explorer, aren't you Dear?" Gerda cut in, shielding Anna.

"Yes, thank you Gerda," Anna said with immense gratitude, meaning it in more ways than one.

"No trouble, Dearie," Gerda smiled.

"Alright then," the King nodded, tucking into his roast beef.

"Yes, Father," Anna sighed, looking at Elsa's empty seat.

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Please tell me what you think!  
-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	10. I Need You

**Hiya!**

**I have decided to skip a few years, as it just becomes repetitive.**

**Anna is fifteen, Elsa is eighteen.**

**Hope you enjoy! Xx**

* * *

"Mama and Papa should be home this eve! I'm so excited, I can barely breathe!" Anna clapped her hands in delight.

"Well, you certainly are sprightly!" Gerda laughed as she folded Anna's "casual wear".

"Of course I am! I mean Mama and Papa have been gone such a long time," Anna embroidered.

"It's only been two weeks, Dear Child!" Gerda chuckled at the hyperactive, lively teen girl that bounced up like a six year old.

"I know, but still!" Anna said.

"Princess Anna!" Kai called into the room of Anna, looking very grave and distressed. His plump face was red and his eyes were watery, he looked like he'd been weeping, but Anna wasn't so crude to ask.

"Kai! Are they here? Are they? Mama! Papa!" Anna lively burst through the door.

"Let's take a walk around the castle, to the Portrait Room, perhaps? As I know it is the most comforting place in the castle for you," Kai said, leading the adolescent by her pale, dainty hand.

When they walked in, Anna saw Elsa, sitting elegantly on the cushioned bench, she looked frightened, if not petrified. Her eyes were dark and sagging into her cheeks. Her platinum blond hair was pulled back firmly in a bun. Her face was white, as if she'd seen a ghost. Anan guessed she had not got much sleep last night.

"Hi," Anna said shyly, bashfully hesitant what to talk about.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa greeted with a small smile, nodding politely to her younger sister.

"Right, Princess of Arendelle, I have some depressing and miserable news," Kai began, reaching for his handkerchief to dab his over-watered eyes.

"What news? Kai, what have you to tell us?" Elsa asked, her heart racing, and her breathing increasing.

"Your parents- the King Adgar and the Queen Idun, have been captured by-" Kai voiced the message, before Anna cut in.

"By who? Tell me! I'll make them pay!" Anna vowed, her temper fuming.

"-By the sea. Apparently, it is reported their ship was swallowed by a gushing wave, which took both your parent's lives. I-I-I'm sorry," Kai explained, before his tears started to flow down his face.

"NO!" Anna and Elsa both exclaimed in horror.

Elsa felt the ice build-up under her gloves, she knew she'd create a drastic snow storm if she didn't run to her room. So she stood up, weary of her balance, and fled down the hall, her depression swallowing her like the wave that took her parents.

"Elsa!" She heard a cry from the room.

Elsa just ran faster, bolting for her sister's safety. The ice multiplied like daffodils each year. The spikes just kept growing, until her glove was filled with ice, each moment it grew, each moment, Elsa's hole in her heart got bigger. She wanted to comfort Anna, but her sister's protection meant more, so she just kept running.

"Elsa!" Anna called, her tears streaming as she ran, her head burning, and her feet in immense agony. By the time she got to her sister's well-known door, she collapsed in a heap of sobs and howls of emotions turmoil, but little did she know that behind that door was the Artic, where her sister was unintentionally impersonating her every sob to her every action.

**Five days later**

"Elsa?" Anna knocked timidly at the door three times.

Silence…

"Please, I-I need you!" Anna wept at the door, her eyes gleaming with the amount of tears bobbing their way to surface.

Silence…

"There's only us, now. Please, speak to me!" Anna begged, her voice shaky, before bursting out into tears.

Silence…

"Why, why did I ever think that you'd come out! The one time I need you, the one time, I trust in you to comfort me, and I will comfort you! You stay in there!" Anna sobbed, running down the hall, and into her cherry-pink room.

"Anna?" Elsa opened the door a crack, only to see the heels of her sobbing sister. They were gone, like a flash of lightning, and Elsa couldn't go to Anna's room, as there would only be a creation of snow involved.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa apologised, before shutting the door tightly in its place.

_There, there, Dear! Now, let's get you mopped up,_ Anna remembered the sweet voice of her mother whenever she scraped her knee, or came back from Elsa's door distraught and upset.

"Oh, Mama and Papa, if only I could have you here right now, right this minute. I need you Mama! I need you Papa! Elsa! Oh, why won't you let me in?" Anna muttered to herself, as her freckled face became white with all the distress. Her eyes were now huge and great big bags under them. Her mouth was the same shape as an upside down banana.

"I wish I could, but I can't," a voice came from down the hall. Anna, hardly daring to hope, raced up to the door, that dreaded door that separated them for ten years.

"Elsa? Did you say that? Oh, please say you did! It breaks my heart that you hate me!" Anna banged on the door five times.

Silence…

"Fine, don't talk to me! But I'm going to talk to you! I need someone to listen, and if you don't, then that's your problem! Mama and Papa, they were such amazing people. They listened to me when I was distressed, like when I cut my knee or when I came back from your door. They helped me in difficult times, and I just miss them so much! I-I just don't know what to do!" Anna broke into a fit of gasping sobs, yearning for love, weeping for love.

Elsa wept with her sister, with muttered murmurs of, "I'm sorry" and "I wish I could be there for you." But Anna didn't hear them, she plainly thought Elsa was cold-hearted, and detested her to the very end.

"Please open the door, Elsa! I need you! And, you need me, you just don't know it!" Anna gasped between loud cries of pain and anguish.

"I-I'm sorry I was such a terrible sister, but I beg you to put it behind you, please? Let me in!" Anna pleaded, her mind in a rush, with seemingly another heart in her head. She banged her head against the door, but she didn't feel it as her world was now a burning flame of mayhem and havoc.

The door was freezing, like that door held the key to winter. Anna didn't know how right she was.

"I-I-I miss them so much, and I-I-I know you do too! Please speak to me?" Anna sobbed, as she leaned her head against the door, and grieved.

After a few minutes, Anna went down to her room, were she could mourn in the comfort of her bed. She wept, and sobbed an ocean-full of salt water. All she wanted was the world to be right again. She felt like she was tumbling down to hell.

Elsa was in her bed, grieving like Anna. She watched the flakes of ice appear from every other sob. She wished her parents could be alive, she wished she didn't have to shut Anna out. She wished Anna would understand.

"Anna, don't hate me. And never think I hate you! Please, your gentle voiced soothed me, and I'm sorry. For everything," Elsa wept, as another dagger-like spike appeared by her bedside.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	11. Coronation Eve

**Hiya! I know I said that I was done, but light hit me on the face! **

**I never, ever thought I'd do one more chapter for this story, but it looks like I did! **

**I hope you enjoy! Xx**

* * *

"It's okay, Elsa. Tomorrow is just another day! Elsa repeated to herself, knowing that tomorrow was her coronation.

Elsa wished with all her might she could avoid it- but on the bright side, she'd get to talk to Anna with an excuse!

Maybe it was too much for her to be Queen? Maybe she wasn't supposed to be the first born? Maybe she should step down on her own birth right and give it to Anna? No, no! Of course she couldn't! She'd let down Papa and Mama. And besides, she was a strong girl, she could do this!

"I'll do this! For you Anna, for Mama and Papa, for all of Arendelle!" Elsa vowed, as she watched the ivy of ice creep up her creamy walls.

Elsa jumped with fright. Why had she her gloves off? And now look! There was a storm of snow tumbling into view. Elsa knew it was her own snow, because outside was still sunshiny and warm.

"Stupid girl! Why on earth did you have to send a snowstorm into your room?" Elsa cursed herself as the snow cascaded around her shoulders and onto the floor.

* * *

"And there will be lights, parties and cakes! And did I mention me falling into a striking prince's arms?" Anna repeated to Gerda over and over again.

"Yes, Dear. But you must remember this will be- er- quite a lot for Princess Elsa."

Anna sighed miserably, tears gleaming in her eyes. Did Gerda mean it took a lot for Elsa to even look at her?

"I mean going out in public, Princess Anna," Gerda hastily corrected herself.

"Ugh! All she has done is stay in that stupid room for thirteen years!" Anna growled, her delicately-featured face upside down with disconcertment.

"I know. But maybe tomorrow will be a chance to change it all?" Gerda whipped the batter of the last layer of cake.

_Why wait? _Anna thought, skipping lightly out of the room.

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't FEEL!" Elsa panicked as more, fresh, blue ice spluttered from her hands.

Anna knocked slightly at the door, making Elsa jump with terror.

"Um, uh. Who might be there?" Elsa managed to string together, in spite of her angst.

"It's me. Anna." A voice said quietly from behind the door, making Elsa smile.

_Anna! Come in! I need help. I'm panicking! Only you can possibly understand in this world! Please, yes I'd love to build a snowman! _Elsa was tempted to say, but dismissed the thought and tried to be as composed as possible.

"Hello, Anna!"

There was a sigh of relief behind the barricade, which was covered with fragile ice, as delicate as an ornament.

"Look, Elsa. I know it's been a long time since I came here- three years and two months, actually. But, I just want to make amends! I need you, Elsa, and I want to help you!"

Elsa broke down and dissolved into tears, among that, there were cries of, "I'm sorry!" and "I wish I was there!"

"It's alright, Elsa. I- I didn't mean it like that! I feel horrid now. I'm- I'm sorry. And- I- I should go!" Anna said, reluctantly removing herself from her "spot" in front of the door.

_No! I'm crying because I'm so horrid! Because I'm an abysmal, vindictive sister! I hate myself almost as much as I love you! And I wish you'd understand! _Elsa thought, her room becoming an ice-cave.

* * *

"It didn't work! It never works! Am I really that horrid?" Anna asked herself.

"Hello, Anna, what a pleasure to see you!" Gerda said, hanging Anna's coronation dress on the mannequin.

"I was rejected, again! Why do I get my hopes so high?" Anna let a few tears fall from her ocean-like eyes.

"There, there. Elsa might just want to prepare for tomorrow. No need to worry."

Anna sighed at Gerda. She was a kindly maiden, but she just couldn't understand! Elsa had excluded her day after day, year after year. Why would tomorrow be any different? Elsa would just ignore her.

"It will, Anna, just you wait!" Gerda whispered, exiting the room.

Anna twirled the platinum blonde lock in her strawberry-blonde batch. It just didn't make any sense! First of all why did Elsa shut her out? Did Elsa really hate her? What could Anna have done to make Elsa hate her so much, that she hid away for thirteen years? Was Anna too forward? Did she annoy Elsa by knocking at the door, when Elsa just wanted some alone time?

Anna sighed in frustration. It was all too much! She lost her parents, her sister hated her, and she was all alone. Anna remembered the times her and Elsa were a close knit pair. No one could invade in their "sister-ship"- not even Mama or Papa.

But, alas, something happened that obviously tore them apart. Anna was perplexed. What happened? Anna felt she wouldn't be long finding out!

* * *

"All she wants is to reunite, and you can't even do that! You are the worst sister in the history of sisters!" Elsa scorned herself, a lump of ice taking shape in her hand.

Elsa shrunk into a ball. There was two inches of snow below her, and little knives made of ice on the walls. Elsa knew she needed the gloves, but she hated wearing them.

More snow fell like Angel's feathers, making a humble home on her bedroom floor. The ice was crystal clear, and was beautiful to gaze at with wonder, like crystal water had been frozen on the spot.

She heard footsteps. Were they Anna's? Elsa sincerely missed Anna's voice, but that didn't stop her pushing her away. She needed to. Anna just couldn't understand.

"Best luck for tomorrow," Anna said with most sincerity and skipped off without waiting for a reply.

Elsa swirled a loose strand from her platinum blonde bun. Anna really did care about her, no matter what the conditions! And she'd see her tomorrow!

Suddenly, Elsa couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**It was short, I know.**

**But, I am planning a sequeal for "Best of Friends".**

**Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


End file.
